


Grand Gestures or Lack Thereof

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 17:24:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2436839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here she was sitting all by herself like a moody teenager.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grand Gestures or Lack Thereof

“Hey.”

 

Emily nearly jumped out of her skin, throwing out the clove. She turned and looked at Hotch.

 

“You scared me witless.”

 

“What are you doing out here?” he asked, sitting beside her on the bench.

 

“Hiding,” She laughed. “I thought the jig was up.”

 

“What's going on?”

 

“Nothing. Is everyone having a good time?”

 

“I would say yes. Morgan and Rossi are quite popular with the ladies. It seems as if saying you're a real live FBI Agent impresses this set like saying you're an actor does in L.A. Reid is impressing Austin from Atlanta, Jack, and a group of small kids with amazing feats of magic. JJ and Will are beaming with every compliment they get on their adorable baby boy and Garcia has your father wrapped around her finger.”

 

“My father?” Emily raised an eyebrow.

 

“She’s showing Ambassador Prentiss how to get the most out of his iPhone.”

 

“Daddy loves new technology; he just never knows what to do with it.”

 

Hotch smiled. They sat quietly on the bench, listening to the sounds of a garden party in the distance. Emily didn’t know why she thought it was a good idea to invite her whole team to her parents’ party but she did. They had all been working so hard, cases kicking them in the ass left and right. She was just happy to be in town and they all seemed receptive to a little R & R. 

 

There would be free booze, free food, and good company. Gregory Prentiss had never been fond of the stiff parties her mother attended or threw. He hired a jazz quartet, didn’t require a dress code, and enjoyed it when his guests enjoyed themselves. It was OK to sing a little too loud or laugh inappropriately…it was a party.

 

“Tell me what's wrong.” Hotch said. 

 

“Nothing, Hotch.”

 

“You're not having a good time.”

 

“I don't know; it’s a great party. Did you taste the crab and cheddar dip.”

 

“It was amazing. Your stepmother’s cooking is sublime.” He could taste it just thinking about it.

 

“I hate that we can't be together.” Emily said. “God, that probably sounds so childish. Perhaps I should stamp my foot and shake my fist as well.”

 

“Em…”

 

“Just forget it. I wore this silly dress and you didn’t even tell me how pretty I looked.”

 

“You look beautiful.” Hotch said. “I couldn’t…I messed up.”

 

“Don’t worry about it.”

 

“Of course I worry about it. Damn, I’m the world’s worst boyfriend, aren’t I?”

 

“Oh no, Aaron Hotchner, you are not. You could possibly be the world’s 32nd worse boyfriend, but definitely not the first.”

 

Hotch smirked. He put his arm around the top of the bench, his fingers grazing her shoulder. Emily knew he wasn’t fond of it, but she lit another clove. She had been interrupted the first time and knew she would have to go back and be social soon. She needed a tension breaker. Her sister had just returned from Belgium and brought her back some great cherry vanilla flavored cloves. Emily was trying not to like them too much.

 

“Maybe its time.” he said.

 

“Time for what?”

 

“Time for us to stop being so secretive.”

 

“I wasn’t saying those things to make you feel guilty, Hotch. You know I'm not like that.”

 

“I know that.”

 

“You don’t sound like you know.” Emily replied.

 

“I do. When a relationship is new you want to tell the whole world. You want to hold on too tight, never be without her, and are secure in the fact that she feels the same way.”

 

“Yeah. But I don’t want this to become some bad scene out of a movie where you perform some grand gesture that embarrasses the both of us. I am secure, Hotch, I just don’t always find it easy to switch on and off. I didn’t think we would be Hotch and Prentiss here but we’ve been doing it for so long…”

 

“We are those people.” He said.

 

“Sometimes we are. I'm just…nevermind.”

 

“Hey,” he turned her shoulders so she was looking at him. “Talk to me.”

 

“Not here. Here is a good time; I can have a good time. We should probably get back anyway.”

 

Emily took a couple more puffs from her clove before putting it out. The lovely late summer afternoon was turning into evening; she needed to enjoy herself. These parties were always meant to be enjoyed. She had asked her colleagues, her second family, there today so they could have fun. Here she was sitting all by herself like a moody teenager.

 

Hotch watched her stand and smooth out her lavender sundress. She looked amazing; he really missed an opportunity to tell her so. It wasn’t the same doing it after he had been called on for not doing it. He stood as well, reaching for her hand.

 

“What are you doing?” she asked.

 

“Holding your hand.”

 

“This is one of those grand gestures I was talking about.”

 

“No,” he pulled her close. “This is one of those grand gestures you were talking about.”

 

His kiss was perfect, it always was. Soft, tender, passionate; Emily couldn’t help but feel giddy. She held him tight against her and didn’t care if she ever breathed again. He would be her breath, he could sustain her.

 

“Hey guys, I thought…”

 

Reid tried to back up but it was too late. Hotch pulled away, looking at the young man but still holding on to Emily. She blushed some as her head came to rest on Hotch’s shoulder.

 

“What is it, Reid?” he asked.

 

“Well everyone wanted me to come and show you my new magic trick but it looks as if you two have managed to create some all on your own. Excuse me.”

 

He turned and walked away. Hotch looked at Emily and smiled.

 

“I love you, and everyone here should know that.”

 

“As long as I know it, I can live with that.” She replied.

 

“Your ability to contradict yourself is unbearably sexy.” He said.

 

“C'mon,” Emily walked ahead.  “I'm hungry; let’s get back to the party.”

 

She reached back for his hand; Hotch slid his fingers between hers and knew it was time. What better place than where Emily was surrounded by love to let everyone know that she had found the love of her life?

 

***

                                                                                                      

  
 


End file.
